1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a care support apparatus that supports a care receiver's stand-up, transfer, and walking motion.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2001-187089 (JP 2001-187089 A) discloses a care support apparatus that supports a care receiver's stand-up, transfer, and walking motion, in which a main body includes wheels, a carrier that moves forward and backward and upward and downward, an assistive arm, and a sitting seat and in which the carrier includes a chest support member at a tip of the carrier. The care support apparatus supports the stand-up and transfer motions of the care receiver held by the chest support member by moving the chest support member forward and backward and upward and downward. The care support apparatus supports the walking motion of the care receiver holding the chest support member and assisted and supported at the hip by the assistive arm or supported by a sling installed on the chest support member. Moreover, the care support apparatus can be used as a wheelchair when the care receiver sits in the sitting seat and a caregiver operates the care support apparatus.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-92324 (JP2011-92324 A) discloses a care support apparatus that supports the care receiver's stand-up motion and that includes holding sections arranged at respective tips of links pivotally coupled together to hold the care receiver and wheels provided at a lower portion of the apparatus.
When the care receiver makes the stand-up or transfer motion, a strong force acts on the care support apparatus. Consequently, the care support apparatus needs to be stable, and thus, the distance between the wheels is preferably long. When the care receiver makes the walking motion, the distance between the wheels is preferably short in order to facilitate changes in direction of the care support apparatus. In the conventional apparatuses described in JP 2001-187089 A and JP 2011-92324 A, the wheels are fixedly arranged, precluding the optimum distance from being set between the wheels for each motion.